


Tamburi di guerra

by smile_92



Category: Romulus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, potrebbe esserci del dub-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Le è rimasto il dolore, le è rimasta la rabbia ed è rimasto il rancore ma un corpo no.
Relationships: Ilia/Marte
Kudos: 1
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Tamburi di guerra

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata scritta per   
> il p0rnfest di Lande di Fandom per il prompt (che mi sono auto-fillata): Durante l'addestramento di Ilia per diventare adepta del suo culto, Marte prende le sembianze di Enitos per consumare un amplesso con lei  
> la maritombola di Lande di Fandom per il prompt: 13. Estasi

La grotta è umida e fredda sotto i piedi nudi. I muscoli, tesi come se cento cavalli li tirassero in versi opposti, dolgono terribilmente rendendole difficile persino stare in piedi. Sulle braccia e sul corpo segni serpentini lasciati dalla corda le bruciano incessantemente.

Eppure, non si muove.

Ilia resta immobile a guardare il fuoco che crepita implacabile dietro il tamburo. Davanti a lei, pronto a suonare, Attus la osserva. Sente lo sguardo solcarle il corpo e lasciarle tracce indelebili.

Il corpo non le appartiene.

La mente non le appartiene.

Le è rimasto il dolore, le è rimasta la rabbia ed è rimasto il rancore ma un corpo no.

Non è più suo ma del Dio che la osserva muto dall’alto del cielo aspettando che si mostri degna.

Ilia non aspetta altro.

La grotta si riempie del primo suono sordo che sembra uscire dalla pancia del terreno sotto di lei. Il pavimento trema o forse sono le sue gambe esauste.

Un altro colpo di tamburo ed il fuoco prende vita, si gonfia e cresce nelle sue iridi affamate e brucianti.

Il terzo tonfo lo sente nel petto, rimbombare insieme al cuore che da morto torna in vita e chiede attenzione.

Ilia ce l’ha un corpo, braccia, gambe e busto. Ce l’ha ed è suo e trema al suono del tamburo che rimbomba potente e selvaggio nella grotta abitata dal fuoco.

Ha un corpo che si muove e che balla e che trema, mentre la mente torna a viaggiare sino al momento in cui ha perso tutto e ha dovuto ricominciare.

La fame e la paura che ha provato nella fossa, dove l’hanno sepolta viva solo pochi giorni prima, ruggiscono insieme all’odio che prova per Yemos e per Vesta che le ha teso un inganno mandando Enitos a morire.

Il corpo danza sulla musica opprimente del tamburo di guerra e vede Marte osservarla dall’alto del cielo.

_Sono pronta_ , vorrebbe urlargli. _Sono pronta a ricevere la forza per schiacciare coloro che me l’hanno portato via._

_Scendi_ , lo invoca ma non si sente, immersa com’è nel suono percussivo che flagella il corpo libero dalle catene della coscienza.

_Unisciti a me_ _,_ prega ancora se non con la voce con il respiro e con i polmoni.

E più lo chiama, più lui si fa vicino.

Più lo chiama, più lo vede cambiare aspetto e diventare ciò che ha perso, ciò a stento è riuscita a tenere tra le mani.

Enitos ha il viso serio e scuro, come quello che aveva sulla sua pira di morte. Gli occhi però sono aperti e la fissano. Non sono occhi che feriscono ma occhi che leniscono. Sotto di loro Ilia rinasce.

Le mani accarezzano il volto, le gambe accolgono e il corpo viene avvolto da braccia potenti e protettive.

La caverna continua a gridare con la voce del tamburo ma la luce è cambiata, non più rossa di fuoco ma azzurra di cielo limpido.

Si distende a terra ed Enitos su di lei, tra le sue cosce tese e trepidanti. Lo sente gonfio e duro sfregarle contro accendendola e venerandola finché non la penetra togliendole il fiato.

Si muove con la forza di un animale, la stringe come farebbe una corda e la brucia come fuoco ma Ilia non sente nulla, se non la caverna che rimbomba.

Lascia che si prenda tutto di lei, che le stringa il seno, che glielo lecchi e lo succhi come un bambino. Lascia che lui la volti e la penetri ancora come vuole e come gli aggrada.

Ilia sa aspettare. In quella grotta ha imparato a farlo. Per anni al tempio di Vesta ha imparato a farlo, quando Enitos era solo una voce attraverso un buco e il suo corpo solamente dita da sfiorare in attimi fugaci.

Aspetta il momento adatto e con un grido nel petto si riprende quel che suo. Si scansa, si volta e lo atterra. Gli si mette sopra e lo cavalca come lei ha deciso, con il corpo in cui è nata e che mai le è appartenuto fino a quell’istante.

_È mio_ _,_ urla mentre si muove furiosamente sull’erezione. _È mio_ _,_ ripete fissando il volto di Enitos che sotto di lei è scosso dalle spinte.

_Ti vendicherò_ _,_ urla infine stremata accasciandosi sul corpo inerme.

Ascolta con la mano il petto muto che la accoglie mentre lei esausta si libera dal giogo della sua erezione. Liquido caldo le cola lungo la coscia ma non vi presta attenzione.

Guarda in volto Enitos ed è di nuovo morto, lei ancora di fronte la pira e il popolo la scorta alla fossa.

La rabbia si impossessa della sua mente.

Vendetta, domanda il suo cuore.

Morte, le chiede la bocca affamata di baci mai dati.

Marte la osserva mentre disperata urla il suo odio per i vivi e per gli immortali sul viso spento di Enitos.

Le iridi si tingono di nuovo di rosso.

Il fuoco le crepita dinanzi agli occhi.

Ilia lascia il corpo morto e si accinge a riprendersi il suo dolorante.

La grotta urla ancora dei tamburi del Dio della guerra. La pietra è gelida e le pareti rosse di fiamme.

Lo sguardo di Attus le solca il corpo scosso da tremiti in una danza senza fine.

Con gli occhi spalancati guarda il soffitto e vede Marte, la guarda ancora per un attimo e poi non più.

Ilia si accascia a terra di colpo. Sfinita e dolorante.

La grotta ha smesso di urlare, il fuoco si è fatto più calmo. Sente Attus camminarle accanto e lasciarla lì dov’è.

Ogni singola parte del corpo duole ma se ne avesse la forza riderebbe di gusto, perché nel suo ventre sta crescendo un nuovo seme d’odio.

Perché lei, tradita da Vesta e dal suo popolo, è stata abbracciata da un Dio nuovo. Un Dio più potente, un dio più feroce.

E adesso, finalmente padrona di sé stessa, è pronta a dare sfogo alla sua vendetta.


End file.
